What Happened?
by Abercrombie0303
Summary: Read the thoughts and feelings of our fellow titans as they fall into a love triangle 3
1. Prologue

Love, it's not what you expect. I don't own the Teen Titans. Tell me what you guys think. -Abercombie0303

* * *

Prologue

I always had this feeling you know? I always thought that you and i were meant for each other. You were, no, are my friend, crush, love, and everything. You aren't the first guy i had a crush on, but you are the first guy friend that i ever fell for. I knew that i shouldn't have ever fell for you. You are a playboy always flirting with other girls,you always think very very wrong(if you know what i mean ;)) and most importantly very hard to understand. You aren't the type of guy that wears his heart on his sleeve. But even after all of these flaws, i couldn't resist your dark jet-black hair gelled and spiked up to perfection, your tall buff six-pack figure, your hidden eyes, but most importantly you. When i got to know you a bit more over the years, i actually thought that you had developed the same feelings for me. Then came the day where you broke my heart...

* * *

Aww poor girl, who do you think this is? Please review and tell me whether you want this to be raven or starfire :)


	2. The Change

The moment you all been waiting for...our mystery girl is revealed. Keep reading guys :) oh btw, this is my version of how the titans meet and how they get together and stuff...

* * *

Me, i never considered myself as ever being pretty. I have odd colored eyes and skin and unbelievable powers. I always lived in a place filled with fiery darkness, for i was created for one reason and one reason only, to destroy the world. That's the reason why I always hid myself under my hood, not wanting anyone to really know the true me. I always felt empty...like there was something missing. Everything made sense when i met you. My name is Raven and this is my pov.

The Change

Azarath Metreos Zinthos i recited as i meditated. Azarath Metre-

"RAVEN" called an bossy impatient voice.

"What?!" i called back.

"Team meeting NOW!" Robin said from down the hall.

This is our first day as the Teen Titans. So far, the members are Cyborg, the half robot half human, Beastboy, the baby barf green animal shifter, Robin, the Boy Wonder, and me. Being the only girl, i considered the guys as brothers. Now you see, before the Teen Titans, we were all classmates at the Gotham Boarding School, but when Bruce found out about our special abilities he moved us all to Jump City to become what we are now. It was a no brainer that his adopted son Robin was going to be the leader of the team. God he always wore this mask to hide his eyes, wore a traffic light costume and his long black hair was always in his face. At least he gave us a summer break before, but now i'm stuck here living with three guys.

"Glad for you to join us." Beastboy said. I scowled as i took a seat. "Did you get enough of your beauty sleep?"

I just rolled my eyes as Cyborg laughed at 'joke'.

"well first things first..." Robin said as he finally turned his chair around to face us.

~gasp~

_Is that really Robin?! Dang puberty hit him hard! well in a good way... I guess. _He still had the traffic light costume and mask but Robin's long jet-black hair was gelled up into spikes on the top of his head and his costume showed off his toned chest. _Someone's been working out, is that a six pack? stop it Raven! he's practically your brother._

"Raven?" he asked

"Yeah?" _Woah even his voice got deeper._

"We need to train to get into shape. Let's go!"_  
_

"Sure. Whatever." _Not like your going to need it_ i added mentally.

_6 hours of traning later..._

_"_I think (pant) i need (pant) water." said Beastboy out of breath.

"No (pant) shit!" said Cyborg.

"Are you guys serious? Your tired already?" exclaimed Robin.

"Oh give them a break," i said, "it's our first day."

"You know what we need?" asked Beastboy. We all looked at him blankly.

"TOFU!" he announced triumphantly.

Cyborg knew exactly what to say:

"AWW HELL NAWW!"

They argued all the way down the hall, the kitchen doors silencing their voices. I walked in the direction torward my room.

"And where do you think your going?" said Robin

"My room." I answered

"Why?"

"I had enough for one day" i said as my door closed behind me.

I plopped onto my bed wondering how i was going to survive living here with three boys. _Beastboy and cyborg are seriously getting on my last nerve! Beast boy especially. But Robin...he's different. He's always been there for me since the beginning no matter how bossy and spoiled he is. Sure i guess the new haircut does make him look kinda cute._ I felt a blush coming on to my cheeks. _Stop it Raven! you don't like him! he's the same Robin, he just looks a little different, but he's still Robin!_

_~sigh~_

_Boy Wonder has a completely new meaning._

* * *

__What do you guys think? I know a lot of people are reading it so do me one favor: REVIEW!


	3. the Crush?

Sorry if you guys hated the last chapter but i wanted to show you guys how innocent compared to how immature they will be later. I also wanted to show you guys how Raven starts to notice Robin differently. and i know Raven doesn't seem like the type of girl, but maybe i'll do a rewrite on making it star and not rae what do you guys think ;) review

* * *

_oww_, raven thought, _only one day of training and i can't even move. _I dragged myself off my bed and stretched my poor worn out arms and legs. i walked to the bathroom trying to remember the conversation i had last night._  
_

_Flashback_

"Raven" said a monotone voice.

"Aubrey" I said trying to match her even tone. Aubrey my mentor from Azarath was the only person i ever trusted. She was 18, goth, and had similar powers to my own. All being said, she's like the older sister i never had.

"What do you want?" she asked distractingly.

"I need your opinion on something..." i said a little hesitantly.

" Okay, about what?"

"On..er...Robin" i breathed out.

"what about him?" she asked.

"He changed" i said quietly,"in a good way"

I could see the smirk on her mouth as she spoke into the phone."Well if i didn't know any better, i think that my little Rae has herself a little crush" she teased.

"Don't call me Rae!" i hissed.

"Well somebody's a little defensive"

"whatever, your clearly not helping so-"

"Ok fine how do you 'feel' about the boy blunder"

"umm i don't know, i'm just thinking about him all the time and stuff..." i said feeling my cheeks burning up."but he's practically my brother and i can't think of him like that."

"well we both know that you do think of him more than just a brother."

_sigh "_No i don't!"

"listen, it's getting late and i promise that i'll visit soon. We'll talk more then."

"i guess i could manage until then."

"night"

"night"

_end flashback_

_~knock knock~  
_

_"_Raven," _oh shit! i'ts robin..."_I need to ask you something"

"hold on" i called. _what could he possibly ask me._ _i'm the only girl on the team, why couldn't he ask Cy or BB if he needed something? unless...no that's not possible he can't be asking me out! _i opened the door and came face to face with Robin.

"Hi " he said.

"uh hi" i said looking down at the floor feeling the warmth coming onto my cheeks. Luckily i had my hood on so he didn't see.

"Listen Raven," _OMG what do i say i'm not even sure if i actually like him_ we've known each other for a long ti-"

He was interrupted by the alarm.

"Sorry we'll finish this later, TITANS GO!"

With that i transported myself to the location, away from the moment.

* * *

Robin's POV:

I stepped out of the shower, a little tired from the training. After the group left i stayed for another 3 hours training alone. _God they're so weak, how are we going to stop criminals in Jump? well except Raven, she's strong for a girl, and her eyes are like a deep unique purple, i could feel myself get lost into them..._ Wait what am i talking about. This is Raven, the girl i knew for a really long time and she's practically a little sister. But i just can't stop thinking about her. To be honest, i actually liked raven before the summer started, well like a little crush. I kinda forgot about her when i met Babs, a hot fiesty redhead i met at the beach._ But now with Babs_ _gone..._I drifted off to sleep deciding that i'll ask the girl out.

_next morning_

I woke up, got dressed and made myself to Raven's room. _No one can resist the boy wonder. _I knocked on her door, "Raven, i need to ask you something."

"Hold on" she said.

I heard shuffling from inside the door, a few seconds later the door opened with a _swoosh._

"Hi " i said leaning against the door frame.

"uh hi" she said looking down at the floor.

"Listen Raven," i began "we've known each other for a long ti-"

I was interrupted by flashing red lights and the alarm.

"Sorry we'll finish this later," I said," TITANS GO!"

* * *

Raven's Pov:_  
_

There were scraps of metal flying everywhere. silver and black robots with a letter S on their chests were coming from all directions. i ripped them apart by using my black energy. _Wow fighting an army of robots_ , i thought as i threw the scraps at the other robots,_and it's only the second day of the job._

"Raven watch out!"

i turned around and saw a robot holding an energy gun. before i could even think, a metal rod was stuck through his head and it was thrown out of the way revealing Robin.

"thanks" i mumbled.

"No problem, couldn't let my girl get hurt." he said with a smirk.

_Did he just call me 'his girl' was he flirting with me?_

Suddenly i noticed the metal scraps moving.

"uhh guys," i called "i think we may have a problem"

"Fuck" i heard Robin say under his breath.

The robots were forming back into their original forms,surrounding all of us until all of us titans were back to back. Suddenly a nuclear green light was burning all the robot drones to ashes. i formed a force field protecting ourselves from it. From what i could see the nuclear lights were actually bolts that belonged to a flying orange skinned redhead.

I released my shield once all the drones were burnt to the crisp. the alien girl landed gracefully in front of us.

"Thanks for saving us, who are you" spoke Robin.

The little alien stepped closer and placed her lips onto Robin's.

In the background, Cyborg let out a small whistle. Meanwhile i was seeing green. _Who does she think she is? She's a total stranger and she thinks that she can just kiss him like that?!_

The girl released herself from the kiss and spoke perfect english. "Greetings, my name is Koriander, but you may call me Starfire."


	4. Is he the one?

Hey guys its been a while :P here's the next chapt

_back at titans tower_

_ " _oh Robin, this glorious"

the tameranian is really getting on my nerves...I mean she's soo perky and annoying! I mean she's all over him! Ugh I have to end this NOW!

" So robin," I said poking him on the side," didn't you have something to ask me?"

"oh yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck,"umm listen I-"

"friend robin, can you give me a tour of this T?" asked starfire shoving me aside.

"um sure if you want"

" hehe thanks she said pulling him down the hall. she gave me a look as they disappeared around the corner. Grr this is not over.

starfire's pov:

the teen titans were nice enough to take me back to their T in the middle of a small island. I flew inside and landed right in front of leader robin.

"robin this is glorious!" Boy he sure is cute. Next to us was another teammate, raven. she just watched us making me a little uncomfortable. The she step in between us and poked him in the side.

"So robin, didn't you have something to ask me?" She said a little flirtatiously. So she has feelings for him too.

"oh yeah, listen I-"

"friend robin can you give me a tour of this T?" I said batting my eyelashes.

he gave me a smirk that made me feel all mushy. "sure if you want."

i pulled him down the hall. Apparently raven like robin but he obviously doesn't feel the same way. I wonder how he feels about me. I still felt her eyes on me so I turned around and shot her a glance. Two can play at this game.

raven's pov :

i stormed into my room and try to calm myself by meditating. he was going to ask me out and she just had to pull him away from he. I knew him longer and she is soo not his type. that little bitch! Who does she think she is?!

_Bzzzzz_

who could possibly be visiting the tower?

"YO! Raven it's for you." Cried cyborg.

_sigh _you think I can just be alone for one day. I teleported myself to the main room.

"What do you want?" I said barking at the direction of the door not bothering to look up.

"is that any way to treat your mentor?"

"aubrey?!" I said running over for a embrace.

"nice to see u too Rae."

suddenly, robin and starfire walked in laughing arm in arm. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys, how's it going" said robin.

i glanced at Aubrey and looked back at the two. I just wanted to slap them.

"Hi I'm robin and this is starfire cyborg beast boy and raven and you are?"

"this is my mentor, Aubrey" I said in a even voice.

" It is most wonderful to meet you!" She said in a chirpy voice.

"let's go to my room" I said leading her away from the group. There is no freakin way that tht little freak is going to steal her too. we walked into my room and I locked the door behind me. " what's up with her? Her voice is so high it gives me a headache"

"tell me about it" I finally noticed some things different about my mentor. She died her hair a dark purple with black tips. She also changed her eyeliner which now has wings on the side.

"So about bird boy, how holding up?"

" Well it was fine at first, he was going to ask me out right after you called I said smiling.

"aww!" She squealed " so what did you say?"

" before he finished the alarm went off and SHE came along!"

"WHAT?! you mean that freak stole him away from you"

"yes unfortunately and I think he likes her to."

"girl you deserve better. He looks like a big flirt and hour suppose to hide your emotions not expressing them. Not until you can control them."

" I know! But he's just so nice and sweet and cute! And well toned I said wiggling my eyebrows.

" you really like him don't you?"

" I do."

" Well it's not over yet and u have me on your side"

"I know" I said smiling.


	5. Truce?

Hey chapter 5 whoo!

* * *

Aubrey ended up sleeping in the guest room. It was dinner time for our famous titans and you can probably guess what was happening in the kitchen...

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"MEAT IS MURDER!"

"TOFU IS NOT FOOD!"

"ROBOT DUMMY!"

"GRASS STAIN!"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Aubrey she used her dark aura and threw a piece of meat at BB's face band a chunk of tofu at cyborg's.

"EWW!" They both yelled.

i picked up the phone and ordered for pizza it came within minutes.

"mmm pizza" said robin walking in starfire close behind. I sat down next to him and to my disappointment starfire sat next to him on the other side. During dinner I noticed starfire 'accidentally' brushing her hand onto robins in every 5 min. i shot her death glares when he wasn't looking.

when dinner was over we watched a movie and I sat on the floor and so did starfire with who else but robin in between.

" so raven what movie do you wanna watch." He asked me.

"umm whatever you want."

"ok guys the options are kungfu monkeys 3:revenge of the apes or undercover spies " said BB

" I vote for the second one" said robin.

"I agree with robin" I said smiling at him

" me too" said starfire pulling him away.

About halfway through the movie, Aubrey got up and stretched.

"Ok guys," she yawned,"I think i'm done for tonight." she walked out of the main room.

"Me too" said beastboy. "Hey Raven, have i ever told you how hot i think your mentor is?"

"F- you!" i said

"Night y'all!" said cyborg walking out after beastboy.

It was just the three of us. Robin, me, and starfire.

"Well i'm gonna get a soda, you girls want anything?"

"No thanks." I said.

"Nothing for me"

We both watched as robin walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot...

"ok Raven, I want to make a treaty with you."

"About what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Look i know we both like robin.."

"I DO NOT!"

"Sure you don't"

_i'm not gonna let her know how i really feel. it'll only cause competition. like it already hasn't another part of my brain shot back._

"Anyways i decided that i don't want any tension to be between us, so if you are willing too, we should just stop fighting over him."

"So like you wanna say that none of us get him."

"Exactly"

"And why should i trust you?"

"Because is it really worth it?"

_Is it? did i only like him? or was it because i was jealous of starfire being with him?_

"I guess not..." i said a little unsure.

"And tbh i don't really like him, i just wanted to make you guys think that we were together so that bb and cy would stop making googly eyes at me"

"yeah i don't think i ever really liked him, it's complicated."

"sooo truce?"  
"Truce"

"Hey guys what did i miss?"

We both turned back and saw robin behind us. _Oh shit how long has he been back there._ He apparently had changed into his pjs. He washed the gel out of his hair and it was all flat and it looked greasy. _ugh gross_

"Nu-thing" said star.

She gave me a look that said _'can you believe we fell for that_?'

i cracked a smile.

* * *

what's gonna happen next? ideas? reviews? till next time :)


	6. Total Betrayal

wow, so its been a while and if you thought the last chapt was the ending, well your dead wrong! and sorry for the sucky chapt i started writing this story to get over this guy, but by the last chapter i was over him. But now i like a new guy and guess what? well you'll find out later in the chapter if you can't guess already.

* * *

It's been a couple of months now since star joined our team and we made that alliance. And you know what? She's not that bad. Sure robin still gazes at her but she just shrugs that off. Aubrey, yeah sure she's my mentor, but she's barely spoken a word since about last week. She tries to avoid me but its kinda hard since we live in the same building and all. I keep wondering when she's gonna go back to Azarath, but she doesn't look that rushed to go back.

"Hey Raven, wanna go to the mall of shopping?"

"Uhh maybe later star, i need to meditate."

"Well we must go and get dresses for the dance."

Oh yeah that's right. You see for some reason our usually strict leader,Robin, is throwing a Valentine's dance at the tower. all the titans are invited, including the honorary titans. Its gonna be great. Since i'm finally over Robin i'm single and ready to mingle.

"Sure i'll be out in a sec."

"Glorious! i'll be at the main room"

"Kay"

I quickly put on some civilian clothes, black jeans and purple t, and ran outside to meet star. I found her sitting on the couch next to robin in deep conversation. when she saw me she gently pushed him away and got up to walk over to me. _Is it just me or his robin checking her ass out? _I shrugged it off assuring myself that it was nothing.

"Hey star ready to go?"

"absolutely" she said leading me to the door.

Before i shut the door shut i gave robin a death glare. he gave me a look as to say 'what did i do?'

"That fuckin son of a bi-" muttered under my breath

"Sorry what was that?" asked Starfire.

"Oh nothing." i gave her a small smile and teleported us to the main entrance at the mall.

"OH THIS IS ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL!" squealed star as she bounced up and done.

"Relax star. Come on let's see if there's anything nice at H&M"

Me and star were in the dressing rooms of H&M trying on the dresses we picked out. I first tried on a dark purple dress with a black clenched belt, but it made me look to business like. The second was a navy silk a-line dress. There were shiny sapphires at the waist and it was nice and fitted showing my curves. I instantly knew that this was the one.

"Hey Raven, found your dress yet?" asked star's bubbly voice.

"Yep" i said stepping out. i stared in awe at starfire. She wore a strapless pink dress that had light yellow flowers flowing down the bodice. The pink gave a sweet glow to her tan complexion.

"wow raven, you look great."

I blushed,"so do you"

"So we found our dresses, all we need are shoes." she muttered.

We looked around the store to find shoes that matched our dress. Star chose white opened toe pumps embroided with lace. She convinced me to buy black pumps with little bows at the tip.

"So Raven, do you have a date to the dance?"

I blushed, "No, but i was hoping that someone would ask me."

"Really who"

i blushed even harder,"beastboy" i answered barely audible.

"Aww you guys would make a good couple." she replied all bubbly.

"well how about you?"

"Who me? oh i was hoping to see someone there." she said nervously looking away.

I racked through my brain to think of possible candidates. Speedy? Aqualad? Red Star? Gosh it could be anyone, except Robin? right? The image of star and rob talking on the couch flashed in my mind again. no she wouldn't...

"Hey Rae, it's your turn to pay"

"Hmm? Oh thanks."

"So the party should start in about 2 hours, wanna help each other get ready?" asked star.

"Umm no it's okay, unless you-"

"Oh i'll be fine." said star skipping back to her room.

I felt eyes watching me and i turned around to see robin.

"uh hey robin." i said

He didn't seem to react. I followed his gaze to starfire's room.

"Hey robin!" i said snapping at his face.

"Oh...hey raven"

"What are you doing here?"

"what i can't go back to my room to get ready?"

"Not when your standing here stalking us you perv!"

"Pssh see you at the dance rae!"

I growled at his back. These couple months he's been flirting more than ever. Whatever, i'm not going to let him lead me on any more. I stomped back to my room to get ready.

We have half an hour till guests arrive and i still need to curl my hair and do my make up. I quickly plugged the straightening iron in and looked through my bathroom cabinet for some spray on hair dye. I quickly straightened my hair into a neat straight curtain and began to spray the tips of my violet hair a dark navy blue to match my dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and was satisfied and i started heading to the main room where the guests were just arriving.

the boys had moved all the furniture out of the way so that there was a large dance floor in the middle. There were snacks and drinks on the kitchen island and a disco ball in the middle. Bright colored lanterns were streamed along the floor to ceiling windows. Cyborg was the DJ and started mixing songs. The room was started to get crowded, all of titans east were here, along with kole, jericho, argent, pantha, jinx, kid flash, redstar, and hotspot.

Just then starfire and her date emerged from the double doors. A huge crowd surrounded the two and i couldn't see who it was. Starfire slowly emerged her way out of the crowd and torwards me.

"Hey Raven."

"Hi Star, who's your date?"

"Oh uh well you se-"

DING DONG

"Hold that thought." i told her as i opened the door to reveal a blond with blue eyes and wore a black mini dress.

"TERRA?!"

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"What are you doing here?" i asked narrowing my eyes at her. We never forgave her after she broke bb heart and disappeared without a trace.

"I was invited." She said with her piercing blue eyes. "Oh and there's my date." she walked across the room to her date.

Starfire and i watched as her date wrapped his arms around her waist. he turned to look at us and i nearly fainted. Terra's date was Beastboy.

"Raven are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. i'll be right back"

I quickly ran to the bathroom where i tried to hold back tears. _Raven, you don't even like him that much, it was only a crush. And he never belonged to you so why does it matter?_ It took me 10 minutes to calm myself down before i finally left the bathroom.

When i made my way back, Cy had put on a slow song. It seemed that everyone was paired up slow dancing together. i slowly made my way to the snack table and nibbled on some popcorn. I looked around the room to notice all the couples, Kole and jericho, Jinx and Kid Flash, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Pantha and Wildebeast, Argent and Aqualad, Speedy and Cheshire, and Beastboy and Terra. I sighed, everyone had someone but me. I found one more couple at the back corner of the room. They were dancing very close together and the girl was laughing at what her date was saying. It wasn't until he leaned down and kissed her when i realized who it was, Starfire and Robin!

Tears blurred my vision as i ran back away from all the couples. I ran to my room and locked my door where i cried myself to sleep.


	7. Healing

DANNG ITS BEEN A WHILE GUYS ;P

* * *

i woke up at the sunlight streaming through the cracks of my dark velvet curtains. My throat was parched and my eyes all swollen from crying myself to sleep last night. The memories of the party kept flooding back, his arms around her, her head on his shoulder..._. Stop it Raven your better than that._

i dragged myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. i turned on the bright florescent lights and turned on the sink. i looked at myself in the mirror. I was still wearing the dress from last night, which was now all wrinkled from being slept on. My hair was a mess, all tangled up in knots and matted down with grease. my usual violet eyes were dark and my eyelids were all swollen and red. I peeled of my dress and climbed into the shower.

Afterwards, i changed into sweats and climbed into bed, not yet ready to face the world.

_i thought he liked me_

_Well he was just playing you raven and so was starfire_

_but she promised_

_oh please who would keep a promise like that? i mean look at robin! he's perfect_

_but..._

_and don't forget your mentor aubrey? yeah she was plotting against you the whole time_

_well f her she betrayed me she's not my mentor anymore..._

i guess i must've dozed off because when i got up it was 3 in the afternoon. there was a hesitant knock at my door.

"Raven? it is me starfire...please let me explain."

i saw red as i marched up and opened the door. "What is there to explain?!"

"Raven! you have to believe me, i never meant for it to happen like this!"

"This is such BS! you pretend your my friend and then you steal him from me?"

"Raven-"

" you betrayed me and i TRUSTED YOU!"

"But-"

"GET OUT!" i said using my powers to throw books at her as she ran away.

i slammed the door and plopped back into bed.

"You know that's not very nice..."

i whirled around and saw aubrey leaning against my door. i narrowed my eyes at her, "Oh and what do you know about being nice? or about anything at all for that matter."

"I have no idea what your talking about"

" ARE YOU F'ING KIDDING ME?! you are my MENTOR you're suppose to be ON MY SIDE!"

"Well you can't always have what you want"

"wht the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Your always get what you want now that you can't have him you can't get your head out of your ass!"

"WHAT KIND OF MENTOR ARE YOU?! i trusted you with everything! and this is how you treat me?!"

"Well maybe i don't wanna be your mentor anymore" she kept your gaze steady and even.

"Fine... i don't need you anymore anyways."

"as you wish." she replied transporting away.

AHHHHHH! i let out a frustrated yell as i punched the wall.

I put my back on the wall as i slid down crying my face on my knees.

Will i ever be able to heal?


End file.
